Assim Como Você
by KarlaWinchester
Summary: Sam apanha na escola e Dean cuida de seu irmãozinho. Dean tem 11 anos e Sam tem 7.


**Assim como você**

**Sumario: Sam apanhou na escola e Dean tem que cuidar mais uma vez de seu irmãozinho. Weechester. Dean tem 11 anos e Sam tem 7. **

Dean não agüentava ver Sammy chorar.

E apesar do choro de seu irmãozinho não ser algo barulhento, ele sentia que era cheio de dor, medo e angústia, que definitivamente uma criança da idade dele não devia sentir e não _podia _sentir.

Seu pai não estava em casa, e talvez aquilo fosse até boa coisa, visto que Sammy provavelmente se sentia bem mais à vontade só quando estava com Dean.

O menino apertou os lábios no intuito de prender o choro e ficou soluçando, os olhinhos brilhando com as lágrimas que se formavam, e a expressão de dor no rosto dele…

- Sammy, eu preciso que você levante sua camisa… - Dean pediu num tom suave e o menor assentiu, erguendo um pouco a camiseta azul que estava vestindo.

Dean travou os dentes ao ver que o corpo de seu irmão estava cheio de hematomas, e com alguns cortes. Eram de um tom azulado e os pequenos cortes ainda sangravam um pouco; Dean presumiu que deviam estar ardendo um bocado. Ele sabia que precisava desinfetar os machucados e que o pequeno iria chorar um pouco mais. Com certeza ele também havia apanhado no rosto, pois seu lábio inferior estava ligeiramente partido e o olho esquerdo bem roxo.

O mais velho encostou em um dos cortes um algodão com mercúrio e viu Sam gemer em uma dor que cortou seu coração.

_Desgraçados!_

Dean sentia o sangue ferver, e ao mesmo tempo uma imensa vontade de chorar. Por que não haviam escolhido ele pra dar uma surra no lugar de Sammy? Seu irmão era indefeso e muito inocente, ainda não sabia como se livrar desse tipo de problema.

- Dean, está _doendo_! – Sam chorou mais forte e olhou para seu irmão mais velho, enquanto as lágrimas caiam pelas suas bochechas.

- Vai passar, Sammy… vai passar… não se mexa, okay?

E Dean continuou sua tarefa, até que Sam tivesse curativos em todos os lugares necessários. O menino menor esfregou o nariz e enxugou os olhos desajeitadamente, enquanto o loiro o pegou pela mão, levando-o até o sofá para assistir um desenho.

Dean estava mal. Não havia conseguido evitar que seu irmão apanhasse.

Sim, havia arrebentado os garotos que mexeram com Sammy, mas nem mesmo isso, tiraria de seu irmãozinho a frustração que devia estar sentindo agora. E Dean se sentia culpado.

- Você ta com fome? – Dean olhou para Sam, que estava encolhido em seu lado, ainda chorando baixinho.

Sammy somente sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Eu comprei uns Cheetos pro nosso jantar. – O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, na esperança de animar o irmão. – E também chocolates.

O pequeno ergueu os olhos e Dean sorriu, desarrumando o cabelo de seu irmãozinho antes de pegar o que havia prometido.

- Dean…

- Fala.

- Você acha que um dia eu vou poder ser assim como você?

Dean parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Sammy com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto.

- Como assim, Sammy?

- Assim… forte e corajoso. Ninguém mexe com você… - Sammy baixou os olhos.

Dean suspirou e se aproximou dele, lhe estendendo uma barra de chocolate. Sentou-se ao seu lado e disse:

- Sammy… cada pessoa é de um jeito, sabe?

- Então isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que apanhar assim pra sempre? – a frustração era evidente nos olhos de Sam.

- Não, isso quer dizer que cada um tem coisas em que é melhor. Olha só, eu sou bom nessa coisa de brigar… e você é bom em estudar e saber das coisas. E eu sou péssimo nisso. – Dean riu. – Mas eu tento, e às vezes eu até tiro notas boas. Se eu me esforçasse mais, eu acho que tiraria notas quase tão boas quanto as suas. Então eu acho que tudo que você tem que fazer é ser quem você é, mas tentar melhorar as coisas em que não é tão bom.

Sam ponderou por alguns instantes e depois assentiu, concordando.

- Eu acho que entendi.

- Legal. – Dean sorriu e voltou a olhar para a televisão.

- Valeu por me ajudar, Dean… mas você vai ver, um dia eu vou conseguir bater sozinho em garotos maus como esses.

Dean riu e bagunçou os cabelos de Sam mais uma vez. Dessa vez o pequeno riu, e embarcou na brincadeira, pulando em cima de seu irmão maior, travando com ele uma guerra de cócegas.

Para Dean, Sammy seria eternamente aquele pequeno menino a quem ele precisava proteger a todo custo. E ele estava feliz com essa missão, pois aquele menino era mais do que somente seu irmão: era uma parte de sua própria vida.


End file.
